


You know nothing

by hellbells



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Post Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Rising rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All thought they knew something about John Sheppard but in reality - You know nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I: Changing Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obvious all rights belong to the owners. 
> 
> This is being posted as part of a challenge over on RoughTrade and I can say that the idea is a story of 10,000 words over 5 days so if all goes well a post a day for next 4 days until this is done.

  * **Act One: Changing Tides (1356)**



 

_“I’m retiring back to Earth.”_

 

 

Such a simple sentence, John thought and yet one that could have such devastating complications unless things were managed carefully. John knew this and despite what several of the Scientists assumed under his pretty features lay a brain that saw all the minute details.  “I see.” He said not really letting on how he felt about things, “So what now?”

 

 

Richard looked sheepish and John could guess what he was going to say. John loved the city and the people on it - Atlantis was in his blood like it was with some of the expedition especially those who were still remaining from the first wave.  “The IOA will be consulted and a replacement will be picked. It should be you.”  


 

John sighed knowing just what Richard was suggesting. It was big. He appreciated that Richard would let him think it through. He looked out at the dual sun which graced their new planet. John had reluctantly shown just how well he could play the political game in order to get Atlantis back home.

 

 

“I never wanted it ... hell I never thought I would make it past Major.”  
  


Richard didn’t say anything. He just listened partially in shock as John never really spoke at all. He knew that even with McKay, who was his best friend John was not a chatty person.  “But you did make it to Colonel and you surprised a few people in the IOA last month.”  


  
John grinned as that bit had been fun. He was one of _those_ Sheppard’s - he’d been born with a goddamn silver spoon in his mouth and could schmooze and perform business over the canapés with the best of them. His father, god rest his soul had shown him how to do that before he was fourteen.  He was curious though as Richard had implied something and he spoke up, “Not you?”  


  
Richard dipped his head in what many would assume was a bashful slip up but not John.  “No I knew your background and whilst you never wanted the family business I had to assume that you had the skills.”

  
  
John laughed softly, “Oh I had the skills that is why my father and I fought so terribly he couldn’t stand the idea of me signing my life away to the military instead of using my brains for making the family money.”

Richard was kind enough not to mention that he knew just what assets belonged to Sheppard. It was ironic to know that their infamous military commander was living on a very healthy trust fund, so healthy that his personal fortune was larger than some small country GDP’s.    “Well you might have taken a difficult path to get here but you’ve found your place.”  


  
Sheppard couldn't have agreed with him more. He knew what would happen unless he threw his name in the ring for the job. He’d resisted the promotion just before they gave the job to Samantha Carter as he was not ready to give up being AR-1.  Still with Rodney marrying Jennifer and more than likely leaving Atlantis once she get her way - he would be damned if he was going to lose Atlantis. He bit back as mile feeling the warm pulse of affection sent back at him by the city.

 

_That was then - things have changed._

 

 

John had made up his mind the minute the words about retiring were mentioned. In truth, he would never forgive himself if he let Atlantis be ruled over by a bureaucrat. “This is going to suck.”  
  


Richard smirked as he wasn’t going to enjoy the prospect facing Sheppard even a little. He was certainly above such petty concepts. “I am not sure what you mean. However you are missing a golden opportunity.”

 

“How so?”  
  
Richard smirked, “Imagine General O’Neill’s face when he finds out you’re willingly going to an IOA party during leave.”

  
  
Sheppard laughed at that as not many were aware of just what a sense of humour the Atlantean leader actually had.  “You’re not funny ... Dress blues?”  
  


Richard nodded as that was a given in Washington, “Afraid so.”  


  
John shrugged, “Will you announce it in briefing or am I taking a vacation?”  


  
Richard had a wicked smirk, “Don’t you think that it is time you take a vacation?”  
  


John shrugged, “Well I have a place in Hawaii ... it is about time I check out the surf.”  


  
 **_ SGASGAGSGAGSGASGA _ **

  


 

John was one of the last into the official staff briefing as he’d been called away by the Marines who’d found something too _Ancienty_ for them to touch. It was quickly established in Atlantis that if it was Ancient and unknown to call John. Atlantis would look after him and let him know if the thing was truly dangerous.

 

 

The meeting was boring and John tuned it all out - it wasn’t that he didn’t care like some assumed but he and Richard had already covered the main agenda points in their first briefing of the day.  It was really long and dry the first time you hear it; it was an unusual torture to have to listen intently twice.

 

 

Thankfully Richard was bringing it to a close, “Any other items of agenda?”

 

 

The silence met was telling and as people got ready to leave Richard threw the most interesting piece of gossip, “Oh and Col Lorne you will be acting in charge next week when Colonel Sheppard takes his leave.”  


 

Rodney was stunned and turned back to his friend gaping like a fish. It was probably the one and only time that John had ever seen his best friend speechless - there was a small vindictive part of him that was glad that he’d upset Rodney.  “You’re leaving me!”

 

 

John could see the sour look on Jennifer’s face and he had to admit that Rodney would spend some time having to dig himself out of that hole.  John would be annoyed if his fiancé suddenly sounded like a lover was leaving him. He made a joke of it, even if it was killing him because that was what was expected, “We don’t have that kind of relationship no matter what the rumours say.”  


  
John saw the narrowed eyes of Jennifer and let’s just say; if looks could kill he would be six feet under. She seemed to have forgotten the bit where she stabbed him when she wanted to turn Atlantis into a hive ship. Atlantis and he had yet to truly forgive her for that.

 

 

Rodney gaped, never having that tone turned on him before. He suddenly felt sympathy for every alien princess who’d ever been kapowed by the Sheppard slink and grin.  “Don’t be an ass you hate Earth like most of us!”  


  
Sheppard wanted to snort at that and he had more than a few retorts stuck in his head that he’d been dying to say for month ever since the thing between Rodney and Jennifer got serious.  “Buddy I’m going for leave as it is being demanded by the brass something about if you make three Hail Mary runs in a month and survive they demand you take a week’s vacation.”

 

 

Rodney did snort at that - suicide runs had stopped being called Hail Mary’s in the SGC but rather Hail Sheppard’s.  He wasn’t being rational and when he was able to reflect on the meeting that will be one of the things that he hated most, “Since when?”  


  
John realised in that moment that Rodney was not able to see just what was happening and he may have felt something akin to pity for his best friend. He’d vowed to stay quiet on the subject of Rodney’s love life so as to give him and Jennifer a fair chance at making it - _even if it killed John to do it._

 

 

John did not want to have this conversation **ever.** It was childish but he decided he would take something for himself and he could not remember the last time that he did that.  

 

_It looked like he would head to Washington even if he hated it. He would prefer to deal with a Hive full of wraith instead of politicians. At least the wraith were honest about trying to suck your life force down._

 


	2. False Faces

****

** Act Two - False faces  **

 

 

John had been taught on his daddy’s knee how to play the game. He was well aware of just what the IOA would attempt to do knowing that Richard was planning to retire. John had proven that he could look after the military side - now he had to show that he could care for all the Atlanteans and that he was smart enough to stop the scientists running rings around everyone.

He would not let, nor would Atlantis allow an IOA patsy to sit as the official leader of Atlantis. John could not let someone like that be the head of the city it would be a disservice to the Pegasus Galaxy and to Earth when the Wraith inevitable found their way there.

 

 

John shivered at the mere thought. As he stepped through the event horizon he was greeted by Cameron Mitchell and surprisingly Jack O’Neill.  He was polite with his, “Sir, Cameron.”  


 

O’Neill was full on grinning manically, “I just had to come and wait for the medical screening.”  


 

John was used to odd ball conversations - he had some doozies on Atlantis with the Scientists but he suspected that that this one with General O’Neill would take the cake.  “I’m healthy sir.”  


 

“Suuureee.”  


 

John was kind of glad to see that O’Neill had not changed despite being dragged up to Washington kicking and screaming. He asked innocently, “Why Sir do you suspect that I’ve been snaked?”

 

 

O’Neill’s eyebrows were so high they could have touched the surface, “Now why would I think that? … When my Colonel who is renowned for not talking suddenly starts arranging to attend an IOA function during his LEAVE.”  
  


Sheppard could see the way that Cameron was looking at him with similar distrust. He did roll his eyes at their ridiculousness and added nonchalantly, “Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that my brother is on the list and it will be the only time we can meet.”  


 

It was a good reason and John could tell that Mitchell had accepted it and was looking sheepish. He knew that Cam’ would now try and change the subject but not O’Neill. O’Neill was like him a master at playing the clown and fooling everyone.   O’Neill was curious, John could tell and if memory served Carter was on a ship tour so would be bored.

 

 

O’Neill just knew that this would be a good night and he had a few surprises of his own. “In that case you can be my plus one.”

 

 

Sheppard frowned, “I do not look good in a dress.”

 

 

O’Neill snorts, “Please I’ve read AR-1’s mission reports.”

 

 

Sheppard had the good grace to blush and managed to studiously ignore all of Cameron’s pestering questions along the way to Medical.  Whereas Cameron was polite enough to wait outside Medical while John was run through his paces - O’Neill had too much rank to give a shit burst through the door.

 

 

“So what are you cooking up?”

 

 

Sheppard tried and failed to hide the twinkle in his eye as O’Neill’s curiosity was clearly ramped up.   “I’m just attending a fundraiser for our troops’ sir.”

 

 

O’Neill narrowed his eyes, “No you would much rather be in Atlantis in fact I didn’t think we’d ever be able to get off you Atlantis again.”

 

 

Sheppard was impressed and he was also an active member of the US Air Force so he was smart enough not to confirm or deny the possible options.  “I was ordered to take my leave, and I decided to kill a few birds with one boulder.”

 

 

O’Neill had heard what Sheppard had said and was processing it.  He had no clue how this evening was going to unfold but he was going to do something for one of his favourite soldiers - Sheppard reminded him a little of himself in his younger days and this would be good for Sheppard.

 

______________________________________-

 

 

Meanwhile all on Atlantis were avoiding the Chief Scientist and no one quite knew why he was upset. The worst part was where everyone knew that the only one who would be able to calm him down was not even on the city.   And more than a few could put together the pieces - the doc was silent; McKay was angry and Sheppard was MIA on Earth.

 

 

Richard sat down for his morning tea with Teyla and Ronan.  “Is there any news?”  
  


Teyla sighed, “From my sources all I know is that Dr Keller and Rodney had an argument ... at which point Rodney holed himself up in a lab.”  


  
Richard pinched his nose as it looked like what all knew on the city was finally becoming obvious to those involved. This was not a situation he wanted to deal with - he was not a marriage counsellor. The sad part officially there was no marriage yet just two people deluding themselves into thinking they could have the perfect relationship.  He was not trying to break Doctors’ Keller and McKay up and would definitely prefer to stay away from their whole relationship but it was clear to anyone with eyes that McKay and Sheppard were just meant for each other.  He knew that Keller had seen it and was stubbornly holding onto McKay for some reason.

 

 

“Who is brave enough to enter the lion’s den?”  


  
Teyla and Ronan shared a look - whilst they were both brave enough. They did not want to mainly because it hurt them to see John suffer needlessly.  They both knew that John cared for Rodney deeply but had not shared his feelings for many different reasons.

 

 

Teyla put on a smile, “I’m sorry Mr Woolsey but both I and Ronan are due to train the Marines.”  


 

John always found it funny the way the Marines came to Atlantis with a gung ho attitude and it took Ronan, Teyla, Lorne and himself to beat the right attitude into them - otherwise they would up as Wraith food.

 

 

So it was left up to Richard - he knew there was a reason he was retiring. He would leave all the craziness up to Sheppard - _he liked it._

 

 

Walking through the halls of Atlantis he nodded his head in greeting as he went. He could guess that something was going down in Rodney’s lab as everyone was scurrying away from it and not even Atlantis’ soundproofing could hide the noise.

 

 

“So what are you saying Rodney?” Keller’s voice was dripping in venom and Richard figured that it was possible for the best that Rodney no longer had Dr Keller as his physician of record.

 

 

“I’m saying that you’re crazy ... I am not leaving Atlantis.” Rodney’s voice was adamant - that was it as far as he was concerned.

 

 

“Rodney we agreed!”

 

Rodney was starting to see things clearly. “No we didn’t ... you have a picture perfect roadmap set up for us. It was never something I agreed with.”

 

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

 

 

Rodney was on a roll and so many things were starting to make sense. “I mean that you don’t love me - THE REAL ME. You love the idea of me ... if you loved me you would stop trying to change me!”

He was so angry at himself - he should never have tried to change his ways.  He was blinded by the idea of having the pretty wife and making all his peers jealousy but that wasn’t him. John had liked him faults and all and he was way prettier than Jennifer. Rodney had to make a plan.

 

 

Jennifer was flummoxed, “I can’t believe you think that.”  
  


Rodney shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his work.  He was done and he could only hope that John would listen to his apology. He would make sure that Jennifer understood that he wasn’t kidding around. John had better come back soon or he would be coming for him on Earth. It was ridiculous the idea of John not being on Atlantis even the city was misbehaving since John had gone earth side.

 

 

 

 

 

John made an entrance and saw the IOA head blink twice.  Well the Sheppard brothers may be getting older but John could still turn heads in his dress blues and there was no way that David would be caught dead at a function unless he was in Armani.

 

 

David was smirking at his brother, “Well the wives all want you and you’ve both confused and angered the husbands.”

 

 

John shrugged he knew what he looked like and most of the time he ignored it. Right now though he could use it to his advantage and that was always fun. “I have no idea what you’re talking about brother.”

 

 

Dave laughed and then sipping his champagne cheerfully announced, “Syncophant number one.”

 

 

John was wishing right now that he was anywhere but here and he could see that his brother was getting way too much fun from all this. He would love to be on Atlantis at least the old girl would soothe his aggravation. Still if anyone was to look at him then he would appear to be having the best time. I mean sure he could think of nothing better than being in a room with his old CO, who was still only a Colonel. John was really hoping that he could avoid that conversation.  Oh and John had spotted his ex-wife who was looking really confused about him being here - and there was another person he was hoping to avoid.  

 

 

“How are you this evening Mr Coolidge?” John asked politely, and he couldn’t help but think fuck you to the high school drama teacher who said he couldn’t act.

 

 

“I am well thank you Colonel it is a pleasant surprise to see you here.” He said and John could tell that he did not know what to make of John right now.

 

 

John continued the pleasant act, “Oh I will be going to catch a few waves tomorrow but I wanted to see my brother and as the CEO of my families company he is busy ...”  
John knew that being just the wrong side of 40 would make many slow down but there was one tiny advantage to the wraith fiasco - when his life was restored Todd gave him a few extra years.

 

 

Coolidge was starting to understand that John was way more connected than he had considered, “That is nice of you to come out to encourage the benefactors for the injured soldier fund.”

 

 

David was all smiles now, “Nonsense Johnny and I were talking and we had a better idea.”  
  


“Oh.”

 

 

John was the one to say it as he’d used his father’s money from the will for the funds but twisted it so that Sheppard Energy also got some positive credit.  “We’ve decided to use the latest green energy to build a rehabilitation centre in Colorado near Cheyenne.”  


 

Coolidge was stymied and this was the bit that John was enjoying. The IOA could not refuse the offer and was clearly struggling with something to say and that was what brought O’Neill over.

 

 

O’Neill had actually meant to ask Sheppard if he knew why he was being asked to look for a new Chief Medical Officer but not a Chief Scientist, “Colonel, Mr Sheppard, Coolidge.”  
Both Sheppard brothers were smiling and O’Neill could see that Coolidge was struggling to come up with something. He really wanted to know how Sheppard had broken Coolidge so he could do it himself. “Have you broken Mr Coolidge?”  


  
David could see that for once his brother had an ally. John had had too few of them as many reacted to his easy going nature. “We just explained the offer we were willing to make.”

 

 

“Which is?”  
  


John sighed and without any emotion explained, “Well I have a ridiculous amount of money in the bank so David and I have offered to build a rehabilitation centre.”

 

O’Neill was grinning ear to ear - he knew that he had always liked Sheppard ever since the snot nosed Major had kept his ass from getting shot out of the sky.  “Yes well as much as I know you would like to do it anonymously this one you’re gonna get all the credit for.”

 

 

John shrugged, feigning nonchalance, “I’ve hidden the contribution I make each year.”

 

 

O’Neill was smirking now as he could see that his argument to make Sheppard the next leader would be a hell of a lot easier. His record as the Military Commander was unparalleled and he was showing that he cared for his soldiers and scientists too.  He had kept the donation quiet, just like the PHD he’d finished.  Sam had raved for week about his paper saying it would solve about fifty issues they were having in mapping the Stargate system. “Yeah but that was the 1 US Million contribution ... this will have way more impact.”

 

 

David laughed at his brother who wasn’t blushing but it was a close thing. “I’m just glad you finally started to spend some of your money.”

  


_No, O’Neill wasn’t glad that he was spending his money - he was glad that Sheppard was starting to spend his political capital.  He was willing to give Sheppard a hand though and he knew that Sheppard would not see this surprise coming._


	3. Past v Present

** Act Three - Past v Present **

 

John was mingling and he was talking with a few partners of the firm who were shocked and coming around to the fact that the other majority shareholder wasn’t a screw-up disappointment but rather a serving member of the Armed Forces.  He really wished his Dad was here to see this but strangely he’d made peace with his Dad’s nature around the same time he managed to reconcile with his brother.

  

O’Neill was watching all of this with a careful eye – Richard had finally told him in the last data burst that accompanied Sheppard that he was intending to retire.  He was using tonight to stick close to Sheppard to see if he was willing to play the necessary games that would be needed as the official leader of Atlantis.  What he’d found was so much more – Sheppard was here and he was here to win.  O’Neill’s favourite moment was the one where he’d broken Coolidge.

 

John was trying to deftly avoid people he couldn’t stand and thankfully they were a few foreign scientists that he liked so decided to talk shop with them. It turns out when you can passionately argue about the importance of Euler’s number in relation to wormhole calculations then most people will leave you alone.  He did enjoy the look of shock on a few people’s faces when he went to talk to Miko and that included his brother and O’Neill. John knew that they were not shocked that he had a brain – his brother knew from when they were growing up and O’Neill had sent him congratulations on his completion of his doctorate. However he and O’Neill had an agreement – O’Neill didn’t bring up his math doctorate and John wouldn’t bring up his political doctorate.

  
Miko was here as a favour to her government and was pleased to see Sheppard.  She latched onto his unattached arm knowing that there would be more than one shark circling for his arm. He was pretty, rich and going places with his career - in Washington circles that was a trifecta for getting a trophy wife.  “Are you showing your true self?” She asked curiosity lacing her question.  
  
John smirked at the tiny scientist.  Miko was one of his favourites as she was one of the few apart from himself that could stand up to Rodney.  “I have no idea what you mean…”  
  
Miko’s stare said it all, “You have too many brain cells to play vacant Dr Sheppard.” She said pointedly.

John snickered, “You read the article then.”  
  
“I did and I assume Rodney does not know as I would have an email bragging.”

 John nodded and he smiled hearing her exasperated sigh.

“I figured and he will eventually stop being blinded by the vicious harpy and see sense and if not I will make Teyla kick his ass until he sees.”  
  
He really was not sure if Atlantis was a positive influence on some of the scientists. Miko was adorable and still was but having worked closely to Rodney for many years she had developed a side of snark that had on a few rare occasions made even the toughest Marines cry – _much to Sheppard’s and Lorne’s amusement._ “We shall see but tonight I have you to help me avoid the sharks.”  
  
She preened, “My pleasure,” and pulled him to the dance floor.

 

Across the floor David and O’Neill were watching John with amused fondness as yet another women fell to the Sheppard charm.  O’Neill wanted to check, “Does he have a clue?”  
  
Dave shook his head, “Nope.”  


John had no idea that he would be returning to Atlantis a rank higher.  He was the right man for the job and when O’Neill had met with the President earlier in the day after the data burst he agreed.  They wanted Sheppard to have the promotion as one it was only fair considering the great lengths he had gone to protect Earth and to counteract any of the naysayers in the IOA.

 

Their musings were broken by a sour Colonel behind them who was stupid enough to bitch about people behind their backs.  O’Neill was having none of that and decided to teach the idiot a lesson and it would be fun.  He looked at John’s brother and could tell that he was mad on John’s behalf.

O’Neill decided that it was only right to toy with the idiot, “What are talking about Colonel?”  
  
The Colonel puffed up his shoulders, “I think it is a disgrace that certain people are still wearing the uniform Sir.”  
  
Dave had made up with John and understanding the circumstances for the black mark he was pissed. He could not believe that he had been censured for what amounted to looking out for his men.  The only thing that was making him not talk was seeing O’Neill’s look. “I see and by what criteria are you measuring this?”  
  
“Well Sir the black marks on a person’s record used to mean something.”

The irony of using that as his justification with O’Neill was not lost and the truth of the matter is that O’Neill actually had a few more black marks on his record.  “You’re right but you should know Colonel before you bitch about a fellow Colonel you should check a few things.”  
  
The Colonel looked confused, “Like.”  


“Well for one since Sheppard had a blow hard like you for a CO he actually went somewhere since Antartica.”

David had to join, “Oh and for the record I’m David Sheppard, CEO of Sheppard Energy and I’m John’s brother.”

 

O’Neill laughed seeing the gobsmacked impression on the Colonel’s face and decided to console him – only not really.  “Well it is okay I can consider why you would be upset that Sheppard is a Colonel like yourself so I’m going to do something about that.”  


O’Neill moved over to the stage and made sure that Coolidge came with him. He wanted Coolidge to have a front row seat to the promotion – he would hopefully be hit with the none too subtle clue bus. “Can I have your attention please?”  
  
He was pleased he still had the type of authority that when he asked for silence even in a room full of people that liked to talk – he still got it. 

“It is with my great pleasure that I get to announce the promotion of a truly fantastic soldier and pilot. I can account for his skills as he saved my ass getting shot out of the sky due to a rogue drone … the best bit was that he did it in a regular chopper.”

  
And that was the bit when Sheppard knew he was talking about him. If he got a promotion then the ascension to Atlantean leader would become a hell of a lot easier. He had taken the time to sow support up from the scientists as many were returning to Atlantis – he had the contractors as Dave had promised to deliver them and finally as a Brigadier General; he would have the Military support. The gentle shove in the back by Miko made him walk across the floor and her gentle quiet comment of, “You deserve it,” meant more than the actual promotion.

“So by the order of the United States of America I hereby promote Colonel John Sheppard to the rank of Brigadier general …”

John couldn’t help but wonder what Rodney would make of this…

_John would be going back to Atlantis – he just didn’t know right now that he had a chance to have everything that he ever wanted … if he could fix the current chaos of course._


	4. Homeward Bound

Act Four - Homeward Bound 

 

John went back to his brother and Miko who were standing proudly in the corner clapping the loudest. In truth he was still in shock – give him a Genii invasion any day of the week.  He knew what to do with one of them but he never expected to be promoted to the rank of General - not after his black mark.  It just went to show that his stubbornness was not in vain and the sour look on his ex CO’s face was pure gold.  In fact it was so good he chose not to even talk to him or acknowledge him in any shape way or form. The guy was in his past and Atlantis was his future.

 

Dave slapped him on the back, “Congratulations.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Miko looked at the two brothers and could tell that despite not being very similar in looks they were definitely related they had about the same level of emotional depth losing her patience shouted, “Men,” and hugged Sheppard.

 

In fairness, she was impressed that Sheppard didn’t fold in on himself – like he was trying to minimise his body’s surface area. He was actually now more receptive physical touch compared to the earliest days of the expedition where he looked a deer caught in headlights and just the mere prospect of a hug. She suspected that the team he was on had something to do with that as more than one of them were tactile.  She was more aware than others and knew that he was quite shy for someone so good looking, “You deserve it for keeping A ... the city standing and in one piece.”

 

John looked bashful and as much as he loved his brother it was shame that he was not read into the programme as there was so much that he would love to share about the city with him. He loved it and anyone who heard him speak about the city could tell that in an instant.  “Yeah well I won’t disappoint you General.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and tried to leave the group alone, “Well I am going to leave you to your family and scientists but before you leave the mountain on Monday come say hello and we need to have chats about making sure we keep our geeks happy.”

  
There was a conversation within a conversation there Dave could tell but he was damned if he could actually tell you what the conversation was actually about. His interest was piqued because his brother the big bad ass General actually blushed. When John blushes Dave knew there was a story not many things that could make him blush. The question was what?

 

“I make the scientist happy.”  
  
Miko narrowed her eyes, “For starters he does not call me a geek.”  
  
John grinned as suddenly it was the general’s turn to act bashful.  He held his hands up in mock surrender, “In defence I married my geek.”  
  
Wow John that was as about as subtle as a warhead. He had not told Rodney how he’d felt as it had not been the right time. Sadly DADT had not fallen before Rodney’s relationship with Jennifer had started and he could not let Rodney be a dirty secret.  It was not right; nor would it be fair.  

 

“Do I get a present for my promotion?”  
  
“A week’s leave in Hawaii and 100 marines and a new chief medical officer and I know I know I give good presents.”  
  
John did not want that flame of hope to ignite. O’Neill was offering only for a CMO which means that only Jennifer was returning to Earth - Did that mean that Rodney was staying on Atlantis? He just knew that as nice as it was visiting Dave and his favourite place on Earth - Atlantis was home and he needed to be back there.

 

**********************

 

John could not believe that in just a few short minutes he would be leading extra men and supplies through the eye of the stargate to reach home.  He’d been cheeky and managed to grab an extra group of Marines. They were awesome, batshit, crazy and would fit right in with Atlantis.

He looked over at the men, all of them eager to go and fight the good fight. That was the nice thing about the Pegasus galaxy ... there would always be fighting and battles to soothe even the most blood thirsty marines.  

 

“Gear up.” He ordered as the Marines set up moving everything around so that they could organise everything to get through the stargate in the quickest time possible.  Normally he would have been subjected to a long trip via the Daedalus but Caldwell had flat out refused to transport Atlantis Marines after the last time.  
He heard the chorused shout of,

 

“Yes General.”  


Yeah that was going to take a little while to get use to.  He was not sure just how long it may take but definitely longer to get used to the idea to being a Brigadier General.  It wasn’t just his old CO and brother who’d been shocked - he had too.  “Homeward bound.”

 

O’Neill nodded, “Try and keep the crazy contained.”  
  
Sheppard sniggered - he didn’t want to contain it but he was good enough to promise, “I will make sure that it does not make it to Earth.”

 

O’Neill just rolled his eyes but he could sympathise, “I hear you Godspeed.”

 

John nodded and there was a devilish twinkle in his eye and O’Neill saw what the little brat was about to do _\- he saluted right before he stepped into the eye._

 

**************************************

 

The minute he stepped through the gate several things happened at once and it was only his years in Atlantis that helped him roll with the flow.   
  
“General on deck!” He was touched by the welcoming party and the fact that they all saluted him. He was not prone to showing emotions but this was a gesture of respect.  He watched as the lights flickered and he could feel the city welcome him back.  Some of the residents were freaking out so John decided to take pity and stroke a console - the old girl adored it when he showed her return affection.

 

Richard, Lorne and his team all came down to greet him. Richard shook his hand, smirking, “Well done.”  
  
“I had an interesting leave.” He felt that that was a suitable   
  
It was fun too. He got to see Dave; with General O’Neill’s help play with the IOA and even managed to arrange a spot of surfing when he wasn’t terrorising the IOA with all the different people he knew. It paid to be rich and influential - he also found that because he wasn’t an asshole about his money a lot would do him favours.  

 

“Yes you did and you brought gifts I thought I told you no strays.”  
  
Well damn, it looked like he was not the only one who was starting to show themselves for they really are. It was too damn cute.

 

John grinned, “The General gave them to me as a promotion present.”  
  
Lorne laughed, “Congratulations on your promotion and i’m guess I will be responsible for feeding them and giving them water.”  


“Amen.”

 

Lorne shook his head but he was a good second. He accepted his lot in life and took the new arrivals off to a place to see them squared away in the most efficient. He had no doubt that’s on enough he would be emailing AR-1 about conducting the _SO you’re in the Pegasus Garage 101 session._

 

Strangely enough the rest of the city scattered too so all that was left was Ronan, Teyla and Rodney.

 

“Hey.”  
  
His team rolled their eyes but never commented on his inadequate opening.  Ronan’s comment was gloriously short and to the point, “Glad you’re back ... you can stop the crazy. I need to go and beat up the Marines.”  
  
That was positively effusive from his good friend and whilst John was sure that he should have a problem with the fact that Ronan had just cheerfully announced that he was going to break his men. He didn’t mainly because it was still funny.

  
Teyla embraced him in the traditional Athosian way. He smiled and went with the head embrace as she spoke serenely.  “Congratulations on your reward.”  
  
He nodded and then she added lightly, “I will leave you to talk with the one that needs a good talking too.”  
  
John really wanted to know what the hell had gone down on Atlantis whilst he was away ensuring that he would be the next leader it seemed everything had gone to pot.  It must be good as Jennifer was leaving and Teyla was downright pissed at Rodney.  She would never say such a thing but her tone was full on _gonna take a Wrath down with just a pair of Bantos rods._

Tellingly even Rodney flinched at that tone.  He was in trouble and he seemed troubled by something and John wanted to know what was wrong. He never liked it when his friend was troubled, “You miss me?”  
  
Rodney sighed, “Way too much.”  
  
John’s heart started to race as surely he’d misheard that – there was no way that he’d heard that right. This was crazy and he was not going to have the conversation that he needed to have with Rodney in the middle of the Atlantis gate room.

 

_It looked like Rodney agreed with him as he was being dragged away by a hand encircling his wrist._


	5. Chapter 5

**Act Five - Everything he wants**

**  
**They managed to reach John’s room as it was closer to the tower and say nothing.   All the personnel must have sensed something was amiss because as they were walking along the corridors - no one said a thing to them.  Although John received the obligatory congratulations or salutes as they went. The minute the door closes behind them though Rodney has whirled around on him.

 

“You left me!”

 

John could remember the last time that Rodney sounded that vulnerable and he’d hated it then. It was when Rodney had been struck down with the second childhood disease. John knew that Rodney was proud of his mind and rightfully so as the man had an IQ of 231 but being forced to sit around and just watched as he withered away was one of the hardest, heart-breaking things that he had done. John did not like the reminder and tried to placate Rodney, “Buddy I was on leave.”

Rodney shook his head clearly not accepting that was all it was – just a simple leave.  John sighed as he had no intention of letting Richard’s secrets go and he felt that it was only fair that the man got to tell people when he wanted to leave in his own time.

 

Rodney knew that John had pulled away and he’d let him. “I was blinded by pussy and I let you down.”

John shook his head as Rodney could never let him down. He was his best friend and they had been through so much together. He tried to offer up why he’d been okay with it – in so far as he willing to suffer in silence, “You were happy.”

 

Rodney snorted in derision at that sentence as that just reflected poorly on both of them. It was never nice to have the epiphany where you realise that you are a goddamn idiot.  “No I was deluded … if I wanted happiness I would have looked closer to me and found it without having to change.”

John closed his eyes for a moment because that for a second sounded like everything he wanted to hear.  He stayed calm, “And is your blindness cured?”

 

The tart response was pure Rodney, “What do you think?”

 

Sheppard stepped closer gaining more and more confidence as things started to stack up in his favour. He spoke up finally as he inched closer and closer to Rodney, “I know that you are still here and Jennifer is leaving. I know that O’Neill lectured me for failing to marry my Geek.”

Rodney looked to John for lack of a better word - gobsmacked.

 

“Am I?”

Feeling confident Sheppard closed the gap so that he was unmistakably in Rodney’s personal space and he was not backing away. This might go better than he thought as he could feel the ghost of Rodney’s breath on his cheek, “Are you what?”  
Rodney looked scared before blinking and taking a deep breath, “Your geek.”

 

John could not explain what that question did to him. It had every primal instinct and then some inside him. Still he had no intention of scaring Rodney off when they were finally making some goddamn progress. He wanted Rodney to be absolutely clear on this point. “No matter through the Katie Brown’s and Jennifer Keller’s one thing you have always been is  **my**  geek. And I don’t want to share anymore.”

 

Rodney’s smile was positively radiant and would have scared many but not John. He was just too happy that he was the one that put it there especially after he’d just told his best friend that he should not be having a girlfriend.

 

“What took you so long?”

John could give Rodney a thousand and one reasons but he answered typically, “I’m a little slow.”

Rodney didn’t move back but he did quirk an eyebrow, “You have a doctorate in applied mathematics from Stanford ... you are anything but slow.”

 

John grinned, “Can’t get anything past you, can I?”  
In some respects it was Rodney’s chasing of Jennifer that had given him the free time and the impetus to finish his doctorate. He should thank Rodney.

 

Rodney was looking smug again, “You are definitely the hottest mathematician around.”

 

John did absolutely not preen at that, no, not one bit. What he did do was lean even closer but he was good enough to give Rodney the chance to dip out.  He didn’t and the kiss was incredible. It was stars and supernovas and all the other ridiculous clichés.  He’ been sure that he would never find anything that he loved as much as he did flying. He was wrong as kissing Rodney was up there.  He broke away reluctantly when oxygen became an issue.  He licked his lips chasing the taste of Rodney off his tongue, “No more blondes.”

He was satisfied to see how badly Rodney was wrecked from their kiss. He watched as Rodney’s eyes fluttered open and his eyes kept dropping to his kiss bitten lips. “Why did it take us 6 years? We could have been doing this for years!”

 

John knew the answer to that question and knew that Rodney deserved the answer to the question, “DADT would have taken me away from Atlantis ...” The and  _you_ was left unsaid.  “Also you are too brilliant to be anyone’s dirty secret and I wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

Rodney was by no means a stupid man - his okay was in the top one percent on the planet. So whilst the words might not have been said - he knew John Sheppard better than anyone on the planet and that statement had to be the biggest ‘I love you’ in Sheppardese.

 

Rodney was never one to indulge in subtleties - he grabbed John by the face and pulled him into a deep kiss, peppering his face with many kisses, interspersed with comments of, “You beautiful idiot.”

 

John laughed as his hands started to rove. He wanted to get his hands on skin. He was going to make sure that Rodney had a night to remember - the first of many. He kissed along Rodney’s jaw. His hands didn’t stop moving working on shrugging their clothes off.  It would have been easier but they were so stupid and desperate they couldn’t stop kissing, grinding and feeling each other up.

 

Rodney broke away, laughing and he knew this was what was missing. He loved John and they trusted each other so they could be themselves.  “I fucking love you.”

John surged forward as his bed moved a little to help him out. He loved Atlantis as even she wanted him and Rodney to get together. “And I love you.”  
There were no more serious words as John wanted to show Rodney how he felt. John kept kissing Rodney, leaving teasing nips all along his chest, as he moved ever further south towards the big erect prize. John could see the erect weeping erection that was all for him but he would wait. There was a sweeter victory in waiting and he was aiming to drive Rodney out of his mind. He kept up his assault of kisses and nips everywhere. If Rodney was more cognizant he would understand that John was mapping out his entire body.

 

Rodney was moaning and whimpering worse than the two dollar whores. He needed to feel John on his cock or somewhere. He didn’t know what he wanted. He just knew that he needed more, “More ... John.”

 

John looked up and if Rodney hadn’t already lost his mind to sex then that image would have done it. He could be smug and brag to every goddamn Disney Princess as he knew what John looked like when he really wanted you.  “What do you want?”

Rodney huffed, “You know ...”

“No I don’t.”

Rodney gasped as a nip centred on the soft fleshy part of his inner thigh. He could only imagine what would happen if he moved just a fraction of an inch over. He needed relief - he was so hard right now. “Need your mouth on me.”

 

John would confess that it would take a greater man than him not to react to hearing Rodney begging. Still he was not cruel and he didn’t make him beg any longer.  He kissed the tip and that was all the time Rodney had to prepare as John swallowed him down whole.  
Rodney gasped and groaned as John sucked his brain out through his dick. He struggled to keep his eyes open to watch as John bobbed his head up and down all the while looking sinful with his wicked lewd smirked. He wasn’t going to survive full sex. He must have said that aloud as John started to laugh sending the vibrations up to him and he came.

He blushed, “I would have lasted longer but you are ridiculously hot. Let me finish you off.”

John was blushing now, “There is no need.”

Rodney laughed softly still high on the sex endorphins. He should be freaking out and wanting to clean up. He’d never liked the messiness of good sex but he was resting on John’s shoulder and moving just didn’t seem important.

“We’re just resting to catch a new wind.”

John chuckled pulling Rodney closer, “Yeah buddy you got a deal.”

 

 

_John was pretty content right now. He would figure out the best way for Atlantis to survive and work best for Earth and more importantly the Pegasus Galaxy in the morning. As right now he was feeling pretty invincible even if Woolsey announced that he was retiring tomorrow._

_[Epilogue](http://www.keiramarcos.com/roughtrade/?p=12819) _


	6. Epilogue

**_Epilogue: Moving Forward Together_ **

 

When they awoke the next morning it should have been awkward or at least some uneasiness but there wasn’t. Sheppard awoke slowly and stretched languidly feeling content about the day ahead. He saw Rodney sleeping content next to him. Well that was until he moved and then Rodney curled closer into the warm spot. John didn’t bother to hide his fond smile. He loved when Rodney was demanding and found it funny as hell even in his sleep he could still be demanding.   He found himself stroking circles along his hip - just because he could.  No one else would get to see Rodney so calm and at peace, or naked that was John’s privilege now - and he was a greedy bastard who didn’t want to share.

 

Rodney hummed as he awoke, “Do we have time for awesome morning sex?”

John laughed even as he was pretending to pout. “You only want me for my body.”

Rodney rolled on top of him letting him know just how much he enjoyed John’s body. “Well it is a pretty nice body ... you could model.”

John rolled his eyes as he’d finally managed to stop the recruiter’s attempts when he’d entered the Air Force. “When would I find the time?”

Rodney smirked at him, “Oh you would but I don’t want you to pose for anyone but me so there is that.”

John stole a kiss choosing to distract Rodney before he got any ideas.  “We have time for a shower.”

Rodney looked bereft, “No sex?”

All jokes aside the morning briefing was scheduled for an hour and there was no pre-briefing for John so he was expecting Richard to announce what he already knew. Life just kept rolling on with all these changes and before Atlantis he would be freaking the fuck out right now.  “Well we only have time to share the shower.”

 

Rodney’s grin was blinding.

 

  * **They just about made it to briefing on time.**



John was walking to the briefing with Rodney close. No one would be able to tell that they were now sleeping together as their banter and intimacy had already been greater than most couples before they admitted their feelings for the other.  Still a thought struck him and it was important - if there was one thing he’d learnt whilst serving in the Air Force was not to piss of your Doctor - they have access to the nastiest needles.

 

“Is Jennifer mad at you?”

Rodney looked aggrieved, “She cannot understand why I am upset or why I ended our engagement.”

John tried to hide his look of satisfaction at that but he failed miserably. “Just checking and anyway Carson is my physician.”  
He’d never trusted Jennifer after she had failed Rodney so spectacularly in his second childhood disease episode.  He hoped it was a genuine misdiagnosis but there was always that doubt in his mind. He was sure that she was a competent surgeon after all she had patched him up on more than one occasion.

Rodney snorted, “Don’t expect flowers any time soon but if she does anything stupid I will make her regret being born.”

John did snicker at that thought - he was usually the protector in a relationship. It was nice to be on a level field in that respect. “Good to know.”

“Know what?”

Rodney didn’t blink before answering, “That I don’t share.”

Richard inwardly smiled. He was not a man that gave into romantic notions very often but he could tell that McKay and Sheppard had finally resolved their feelings for one another. It was a good thing too - he was pretty sure the city itself soon if they hadn’t resolved their feelings - all knew that John was her favourite.

 

“I’m not sure that is new Dr McKay.”

All smiled at that but Teyla was fair, “He has gotten better and never has a problem sharing with John.”

Damn, John thought - that was positively vicious for Teyla. He’d always assumed that she was friendly with Jennifer - maybe she was only tolerating Jennifer for Rodney’s sake. It would be fun to find out. Later of course, right now they had serious matters to attend to.

 

Richard called the senior staff to order - and sometimes John thought he probably likened the senior staff to children. He knows that Landry had but as O’Neill had pointed out - they were children that saved Earth so he should cut them some slack.  “So I have the biggest news. First of all with Dr Keller’s pending return to Earth Dr Beckett has been placed back in charge of Medical.”

Rodney smirked, “How did you get the IOA to agree?”

 

Now it was Richard’s turn to be smug, “I didn’t ... that was all Sheppard.”  
All eyes turned to Sheppard, he shrugged. “I told the IOA if they wanted me to build a hospital for our serviceman I reserved the right to pick my senior doctor.”

 

All were stunned. It was delivered so calmly and so like Sheppard and yet he’d hinted at more about his personal life than he had shared with many in the past six years.

 

Rodney laughed, full on and raucously. He was just picturing the conversation where Sheppard suddenly started to show he wasn’t a laid back idiot. “Tell me it was the douche Coolidge.”

John smirked right back, “Of course it was ... that was what was made it funny.”

“You’re building a hospital?”

John shrugged, “I have way too much money and no intention of spending much time on Earth where I can spend it. Why not spend it one making sure the men can heal to their fullest?”

Teyla inclined her head. It was a good idea and telling of how much John cared for his men. There was a reason why his men were so loyal and it was for things like this. He would probably wish for it to be done anonymously too.

 

“Any other news?” Keller asked she was looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Rodney could honestly not give a flying fuck. All she was doing is looking bitter and ridiculous.

Richard decided now was the perfect time.  “Yes I intend to retire.”

And that was when the penny dropped for Rodney. He was really pissed that it took him so long but he was distracted by John’s sexiness.  The disappearance on ‘leave’ for a week; the return as a General - not that he didn’t deserve it was now making sense to him.  It all added up, “You sneaky bastard so if you get any for a month.”

John rolled his eyes and it was a good job that he didn’t intend to keep their relationship a secret. “Yeah right like you last.”

All the senior member’s eyes were bugging out hearing the easy banter. John had no idea why it was not like things between them had ever been any different. The only thing that had changed is that they’d added sex to the equation -  _rather successfully._

 

Jennifer was still in a snipy mood, “Share with the class we are not all as quick as you.”  
John was the one to announce it mainly to take Jennifer’s anger away from Rodney.  “Yeah it was confirmed by the IOA I will be the one to oversee all Atlantaen operations once Richard heads back to Earth.”

_Yeah he was getting used to the idea - it was good to be the leader - more importantly he was ready now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thianks has to go to Keira Marcos who challenged us all.


End file.
